


I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness

by veenae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenae/pseuds/veenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re not healing,” Isaac says, eyes just as wide as when they first burst through the door again. Shell-shocked. “Why aren’t they healing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked, repeatedly, to get this cross posted here from my tumblr, and now that I finally got my account... here ya go.
> 
> Title from Rascal Flatts' "I'm Moving On."

There are a lot of things Derek wants to say, starting with _I **told** you so_ and ending with _you fucking idiots_ , but they’re bruised and broken and bleeding out on the floor. They’re lucky to be alive. He hates the fact that he was right, of course he was right, but more than that, he hates how they look right now.

Scared hardly covers it; terrified, petrified, even. He could almost see their tails between their legs. But there’s also shame next to the fear; Boyd can’t meet his eyes and Erica is barely holding back the tears, biting down hard on her lip. He wants to say they deserve it, but he knows it’s not true.

 _What you lack most is heart_ , Peter had said once, and he’s not sure why he’s remembering that at this moment. Anger has always been his anchor, his default. He should be angry. He should be furious. Some traitorous part of his mind reminds him just how _well_ that worked out. _The simple and undeniable power of human love_. But they’re still pack, they’re still his, they’re still _kids_. And they’re hurt. That’s all that really matters.

“They’re not healing,” Isaac says, eyes just as wide as when they first burst through the door again. Shell-shocked. “Why aren’t they healing?”

Derek exhales but doesn’t give an answer, walking out of the room. He can feel the spike of fear grow even stronger when they think that he’s just left them there to bleed out on his floor, but he comes back a moment later with a first aid kit and lots of antiseptic.

“They’ll heal,” Derek says as he starts cleaning Boyd’s wounds. “But these were made by an alpha, and it’ll take longer. Now get over here and help me.” Isaac scampers over, unrolling bandages. Erica whimpers lightly, but doesn’t complain. She was always able to tolerate more pain out of the three of them.

Later, Boyd and Erica are curled up on the beat-up mattress, wounds clean and bandaged up neatly. Isaac is watching over them from his position on the couch when Derek kneels in front of them, one hand on each of their shoulders. He knows what’s coming, but it still surprises him when he sees the inky blackness seep up his fingers and through the veins before disappearing deeper into his body.

“I can’t do it to humans,” Isaac says softly, just as mesmerized as the first time Scott showed him how to do it. He watches Derek’s hands and the way the other two look more and more at peace with each inch of pain Derek seeps from them.

Derek glances at him briefly before returning to the task. “I can teach you.”

Isaac gives him a small smile and nods. Derek stops after a while and stands up after telling Isaac to go to sleep, but the younger beta catches his wrist before he’s able to walk away. “We’re pack,” he says and pulls Derek into the bed with all of them. “And we still need you, no matter what we’ve said before.”

Derek doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t get up from the bed either, so maybe that counts as a victory.


End file.
